real_life_villainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Robert Kraft
Robert Kenneth Kraft (born June 5, 1941) is an American businessman. He is the chairman and chief executive officer of the Kraft Group, a diversified holding company with assets in paper and packaging, sports and entertainment, real estate development and a private equity portfolio. He is the owner of the National Football League's New England Patriots, Major League Soccer's New England Revolution, and Gillette Stadium, where both teams play. He also owns the Boston Uprising, the first eSports team in New England. On February 22, 2019, the police chief of Jupiter, Florida, announced that Kraft would face two misdemeanor charges for "soliciting another to commit prostitution", stemming from a human trafficking sweep in Jupiter. Investigators suspected the managers at the Orchids of Asia Day Spa, where Kraft was allegedly video recorded in sexual activity, were sex trafficking women, forcing the women to perform sex acts on clients. Deputies had begun to monitor the day spas, and were able to place hidden cameras inside the facility. They claim Kraft was caught on camera "receiving the alleged acts" (believed to be oral sex), according to the lead investigator. A spokesperson for Kraft issued a statement to "categorically deny that Mr. Kraft engaged in any illegal activity." On February 25, Dave Aronberg, state attorney for Palm Beach County, announced that Kraft was among 25 people facing first-degree misdemeanor charges for soliciting prostitution at the Jupiter day spa. The next day, Kraft's attorney electronically entered a not guilty plea in Palm Beach County. Kraft has assembled a legal "dream team" to provide his defense, namely Alex Spiro, William Burck, and Jeffrey Goldberger. On March 19, men arrested in the sting operation, including Kraft, were offered a plea deal that would require 100 hours of community service, attending classes concerning the dangers of prostitution, and paying a $5,000 fine for each charge count. While accepting the plea deal would lead to cases being expunged, it would require defendants to admit "that they would have been found guilty had the case gone to trial." In a statement released on March 22, Kraft stated, "I am truly sorry." His attorney William Burck has stated, "There was no human trafficking and law enforcement knows it," while also asserting evidence in the case, from hidden cameras inside the spa and traffic stops, was obtained illegally. On March 26, Kraft's lawyers submitted a court filing, in which Kraft "waives arraignment, pleads not guilty to all charges and requests a jury trial." On April 2, papers filed by Kraft's attorneys revealed that the hidden video cameras at the day spa had been installed when investigators entered the facility under the guise of a bomb threat in January. Kraft's legal team seeks to have the video recordings suppressed as evidence. His lawyers also sought to bar the videos from being released to the public; although on April 17, Florida prosecutors said they "cannot delay the release of records" and that they intended to release pixelated videos. Later that day, Florida Circuit Court Judge Joseph Marx ordered that the videos not be released prior to a hearing, and on April 23, Judge Leonard Hanser temporarily sealed the videos until a jury is selected or the case against Kraft is otherwise resolved. On May 13, Judge Hanser further ruled that prosecutors cannot use the videos in their case against Kraft, as detectives "did not do enough to minimize the invasion of privacy of other customers." Prosecutors have appealed the ruling. Category:Thief Category:Perverts Category:Wealthy Category:Greedy Category:Elderly Category:Control Freaks Category:Pimps Category:Modern Villains Category:Business Leaders Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Hypocrites Category:Con Artists Category:Neutral Evil Category:Grey Zone Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Liars Category:Wolves in sheep's clothing Category:Criminals Category:Remorseful